


Lonicera

by stephxnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternative Universe - no supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Plot, Background murders, Breeding Kink, Caring Sam, Cas es secuestrado, Castiel in Heat, Castiel in Panties, Castiel in a Skirt, Dean in rut, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Equally stubborn Dean, Fighting, First Time, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Impossible circumstances, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Older Dean, Omega Castiel, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean, Purring Dean, Rimming, Scenting, Secuestro, Serial Killer Winchesters (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stubborn Castiel, Teenager Cas, Touchy-Feely, True Mates, Unexpected Pregnancy, blindfolding, forced bedsharing, gagging, sexy photos, slick-lubricante, unexpected sweetness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Original prompt: Dean y Sam son asesinos seriales y por alguna razón secuestran a Cas. Sam quiere matarlo, pero Dean quiere quedarse con él y; mientras Cas es su prisionero, se entera de que ellos en realidad no son malos y que matan solo a personas que han logrado escapar de la justicia y de ir a prisión. Con el transcurso del tiempo, Cas se enamora de Dean y deja de intentar alejarse de los hermanos. Eso hasta que es rescatado y los hermanos son encarcelados, entonces tendrá que salvarlos mientras todos piensan que está loco.O,En donde el destino tuvo una discusión con la Fe y decidieron divertirse un poco, para el disgusto de Dean y Cas.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lonicera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746987) by [zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation). 
  * Inspired by [Lonicera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746987) by [zation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation). 



> Esta fic no es mía, todos los créditos a zation, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. El fanart al principio del capítulo no es mío tampoco, todos los creditos a InnocentDays. 
> 
> Bien, vamos a ver lo que pasa cuando Dean secuestra a Cas y posteriormente se enamora de él, forzando a Sam a verse atrapado como mediador entre su terco hermano alfa y su igualmente terco omega cautivo.

 

 

 

Era el verano de 2015, húmedo y caluroso, y Castiel Novak recién terminaba la escuela secundaria e iba a trabajar todo el verano hasta que comenzara la universidad. Iría a DeVry porque su madre lo había dicho y Castiel nunca había sido capaz de estar en desacuerdo con ella. Su hermana mayor, Anna, hizo eso en abundancia y aquello le ganó un lugar en el sofá de su primo Gabriel en cuanto terminó la escuela secundaria. No es que Anna alguna vez se haya quejado por ello y, a veces, Castiel se preguntaba quién era el más afortunado de los dos.

A su madre no le agradó demasiado la decisión de que Castiel trabajara durante el verano, por varias razones. En primer lugar, por supuesto, debido a todos los cursos de verano que pudo haber tomado (esa fue también la razón principal por la que Castiel decidió trabajar) y en segundo lugar porque había elegido solicitar trabajo como empleado en la tienda local Gas n' Sip, la cual su mamá pensaba que estaba totalmente por debajo de él.

Sin embargo, a Castiel le gustaba. Era un tipo social, pero a veces tenía problemas para expresarse, por lo que trabajar como vendedor era una excelente manera de mejorar sus habilidades sociales. Sospechaba que necesitaría mejorarlas para cuando llegara a DeVry porque, sin importar cuánto argumentara mamá de que podía viajar desde su casa en Pontiac, Illinois, Castiel había decidido vivir en el campus. Anna lo había elogiado por ‘haberse cortado el cordón umbilical’, pero el razonamiento de Castiel era mucho más primario que eso.

Castiel era un omega hombre, pero, contrariamente a muchos omegas, él quería algo más que solo tener un compañero y un cachorro y estaba seguro de que no obtendría lo que deseaba (independencia, muy probablemente) si se quedaba con su madre en Pontiac toda su vida.

Así que, aunque Castiel no estaba muy interesado en ir a DeVry y estudiar contabilidad, en lo que sí estaba _muy_ interesado era en reinventarse a sí mismo. Comenzaría con Gas n' Sip donde desarrollaría sus habilidades sociales y luego continuaría con DeVry donde podría superarse y convertirse en... bueno, convertirse en alguien, en cualquier persona.

  
No era un gran plan y no estaba completamente formado, pero era su plan y lo atesoraba (más aún porque madre no lo aprobaba). En DeVry Castiel conseguiría amigos, tendría una aventura o dos, y con el tiempo incluso podría conocer a un apuesto e inteligente alfa o beta con quien poder establecerse.

  
Sí, grandes planes. Lástima que se cambiarían para siempre en un soleado jueves por la tarde de julio del 2015.

 

 

 

 

 

Bien, Castiel siempre montaba su bicicleta para ir a Gas n' Sip porque se podía acceder más fácilmente a la tienda desde la calle y no le gustaba caminar para ir allí. Si lo hacía, usualmente tomaba un atajo a través del bosque que estaba detrás de la tienda (para no caminar junto a los autos) pero eso lo llevaba cerca del viejo Wesperton y ese hombre era espeluznante.

El Sr. Wesperton era un anciano beta que aún creía que el Y2K podría llegar en cualquier momento y no escatimaba en dar ese conocimiento cualquier transeúnte. Tenía todo tipo de teorías de conspiración y más de una vez Castiel había visto luces extrañas que venían del sótano de la casa a altas horas de la noche. También le gustaba perseguir a la gente que no le escuchaba, blandiendo su bastón hacia cualquiera que no hubiera escapado lo suficientemente rápido. Últimamente Castiel también había visto un monstruoso perro gigante atado en el patio trasero del anciano y no le gustaba cómo este gruñía, incluso mientras dormía.

Basta con decir que todo esto hacía que Castiel siempre vigilara la casa de Wesperton cuando pasaba por allí al salir del bosque. Y, casualmente, debido a que estaba mirando en esa dirección, no miró hacia dónde iba exactamente. Quizá por eso chocó con la forma sólida de un hombre que salió corriendo de la casa del vecino de Wesperton.

  
Castiel retrocedió unos pasos y miró hacia arriba con sorpresa.

"Lo siento..." Murmuró, pero lo que vio enfrente lo dejó sin palabras.

El hombre era claramente un alfa, mayor y más grande que Castiel, y era hermoso. Labios carnosos, pelo suave, mandíbula definida y ojos increíblemente verdes. También estaba cubierto de sangre y le estaba mirando frenéticamente como si estuviera más sorprendido que él por haber chocado.

Los ojos de Castiel recorrieron el cuerpo del hombre (pecho ancho, cintura estrecha, piernas arqueadas) y sus ojos se agrandaron ante la visión de un cuchillo brillante cubierto de sangre. Sus ojos se clavaron en la cara del hombre ante la chirriante comprensión de que no era su sangre. Miró rápidamente hacia un lado pero no pudo ver ningún cadáver, y luego el hombre le agarró el brazo, sacudiéndolo.

"Tú-" Comenzó el hombre, tenía una voz áspera que envió un escalofrío a la espina dorsal de Castiel, pero fue interrumpido por el claxon de un coche.

Los dos se volvieron para mirar calle abajo a la elegante belleza de un auto, negro y amenazante mientras se deslizaba hacia el bordillo donde estaban parados.

"¿Qué coño estás haciendo, Dean?" el conductor gritó a través de la ventana abierta en el asiento del copiloto.

  
Ese hombre parecía incluso más grande que el anterior, si eso era posible, y aunque Castiel no podía olerlo desde tan lejos, tenía todas las características clásicas de un alfa. El hombre a lado de Castiel (¿Dean?) le agarró con más fuerza el brazo y gruñó en voz baja, claramente enojado.

  
Con un fuerte tirón había logrado que Castiel llegara a mitad del camino antes de que él siquiera entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Y cuando lo entendió, se asustó, sacudiéndose del agarre del alfa, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, el alfa le tapó la boca con la mano que sostenía el cuchillo. Y Dios, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre también.

  
"No hagas ruido, pequeño beta." El hombre siseó con su voz de alfa y Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando todo su cuerpo se fundió en una mezcla de sumisión y miedo.

  
Gracias a los supresores de olor que Castiel usualmente usaba en el trabajo (para no tener que lidiar con clientes que coqueteaban con él como si el que fuera un omega significase que era un promiscuo) el hombre obviamente lo había confundido con un beta y aunque eso era bueno aún quedaba el hecho de que Castiel _no era_ un beta y no le apetecía subirse a un automóvil con dos alfas extraños, uno de los cuales estaba cubierto de sangre.

  
Sabía, sin embargo, que nunca ganaría en una pelea justa así que asintió obedientemente y en canto el alfa retiró su mano, Castiel arremetió para tratar de liberarse nuevamente. Logró emitir un grito a medias antes de que el gruñido del alfa le cerrara la garganta. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado sin luchar, pero, por supuesto, sus escuálidos brazos de adolescente no eran nada contra los musculosos del alfa, y cuando el hombre le golpeó en la cabeza, se durmió al instante.

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Cuando despertó estaba acostado de lado sobre una cama que olía fuertemente a almidón y detergente para la ropa. Tenía las manos y los pies esposados y, aunque su cabeza no latía exactamente de dolor, el lugar donde lo habían golpeado estaba dolorido. Los dos hombres estaban en la misma habitación que él (parecía ser la habitación de un hotel o motel) y estaban discutiendo. De cerca, Castiel definitivamente podía oler que el conductor también era un alfa y su sensitiva nariz de omega captó tanto el aroma de alfa enojado que casi se atragantó.

  
"¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?" El conductor dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente fuerte como para que Castiel supiera que quería gritar, pero que sabía que era mejor no hacerlo. Castiel se preguntó, atontado, por qué no se habían molestado en amordazarlo.

  
"Oh, no sé, me pareció que el chico conocía mi cara, el auto _y_   mi nombre, ya que fuiste tan amable de _proporcionarlo_ , joder."

  
Oh, entonces el primer alfa sí se llamaba Dean, esa sería información útil más tarde, pensó Castiel en un intento desesperado por mantenerse calmado y concentrado.

  
El conductor cruzó sus (¡grandes!) brazos sobre su (¡aún más grande!) pecho. "Estabas tardando demasiado."

  
"Forcejeó bastante."

  
"Esto..." El conductor señaló el frente de Dean, que no estaba exactamente limpio, aunque parecía que había hecho un trabajo superficial al limpiar la sangre y ponerse una camiseta limpia. "Esto fue de principiante. Papá debe estar revolcándose en su tumba de pura vergüenza."

  
Dean puso una cara tan aterradora que Castiel se hizo bolita. "No menciones a papá, joder."

  
"Un cuchillo, Dean. _¿En serio?_ "

  
Dean gruñó, bajo y amenazante y, para sorpresa de Castiel, el conductor (que definitivamente era el más grande de los dos) retrocedió. "Para el próximo objetivo esperamos a conseguir un nuevo silenciador, _como dije."_

"Sí, sí." El conductor alfa murmuró y se volvió hacia Castiel, se sobresaltó cuando vio que estaba despierto. "¿No lo amordazaste, no le vendaste los ojos _y_   no le pusiste tapones para oídos? Maldita sea, Dean."

  
Dean rodó los ojos. "Estaba inconsciente, ¿no?"

  
"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Ambos alfas se sobresaltaron esta vez y Castiel apenas reconoció el graznido que era su propia voz. "¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? Es _peligroso_." Su voz estaba subiendo de tono pues lo único que ambos hacían era mirarlo. "En las películas simplemente golpean a la gente y está bien, pero en realidad no lo está porque eso podría provocar un daño cerebral grave. Las células cerebrales pueden _morir_."

  
Hubo un breve silencio y luego Dean lo rompió al dejar salir una carcajada. "Oh hombre, él es todo tuyo, Sammy. Ustedes dos van a llevarse muy bien, como si fueran mejores amigos."

  
Sammy le lanzó a Dean una mirada furiosa antes de sentarse en la cama frente a la que Castiel estaba.

  
"Lo siento." Dijo después de un momento y parecía sentirlo, haciendo que Castiel estuviera absolutamente seguro de que ahora era cuando lo iban a matar. "Este es solo un ejemplo típico de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Te esposaremos a un tubo en el baño y te dejaremos aquí, haremos una llamada anónimo cuando lleguemos a la frontera estatal..."

  
"¡Joder, sí que lo haremos!" Dean interrumpió en voz alta y cualquier esperanza que Castiel hubiera tenido revoloteando en su pecho, cayó en picado hacia una muerte horrible. Dean le frunció el ceño al alfa más grande. "¿No me escuchaste? Él ha visto y escuchado lo suficiente como para entregarnos."

  
"No lo haría..."

  
"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, Dean?" Sammy dijo por encima de las débiles palabras de Castiel. "¿Matarlo?" Se puso de pie, elevándose sobre los dos y Castiel era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que estaba llorando ahora. Dios, habían matado al vecino del Sr. Wesperton, _lo habían hecho de verdad,_ y ahora también matarían a Castiel. Sammy se acercó a Castiel y lo agarró de la nuca con fuerza, arrastrándolo hasta hacerlo medio sentar. "¿Quieres matar a este beta, Dean? ¿A este _niño_?

  
Cuando Dean le miró Castiel emitió un ruidoso resoplido, no para llamar la atención, sino porque estaba moqueando por todos lados y muriendo o no muriendo, era desagradable. Dean solo le miró fijamente, sin embargo, sus ojos perforaron los de Castiel con tanta fuerza que casi le dolió encontrarse con la mirada del alfa y sin embargo no podía apartarlos.

  
Después de algunos momentos de tensión, Dean se giró, agarrando una bolsa de lona que Castiel no había notado antes.

  
"Va a venir con nosotros."

  
"Dean." Sammy dijo, claramente sorprendido.

  
"¡Va a venir con nosotros!" Dean rugió con su voz de alfa, haciendo que Castiel se estremeciera y (ridículamente) se encogiera contra el pecho de Sammy.

  
Sammy soltó un gran suspiro, como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento, cuando Dean cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él.

  
"Bueno," Sammy murmuró y puso a Castiel en la cama otra vez de forma más gentil ahora. "Supongo que tenemos que hacer algo con esas esposas ya que te vas a quedar."

 

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Lo habían amordazado y lo habían movido para que sus manos estuvieran esposadas frente a él en lugar de en su espalda. También tuvieron una discusión sobre si quitar las esposas de las piernas de Castiel, la cual había terminado con el acuerdo de que se quedaría sin esposas por el momento, pero si hacía un escándalo reconsiderarían esa decisión. Básicamente también lo habían registrado completamente y Castiel se había desanimado cuando ellos encontraron su teléfono. Lo habían tomado y todo lo demás que tenía (billetera, llaves) y lo pusieron en uno de las bolsas. No importaba cuál, porque Sam había mirado a Castiel como disculpándose antes de romper su tarjeta SIM por la mitad. Luego, le preguntaron si necesitaba usar el baño y, cuando dijo que no (un poco confundido), le hicieron sentarse en un sillón de una esquina, donde podían observarlo en todo momento, ya que parecía que ibas a hablar sobre los eventos del día.

  
Dos horas después, Castiel había aprendido mucho sobre sus captores. Por ejemplo, Sammy en realidad se llamaba Sam y prefería ese nombre antes que el apodo que Dean le había dado. También había aprendido que a Sam le gustaba la ensalada con su cena y que Dean se ofendía (mucho) si alguien le negaba un pie.

  
Dean odiaba limpiar la sangre de debajo de sus uñas y Sam era demasiado alto para dormir como es debido en la mayoría de las camas de los hoteles. Conducían un Impala negro que habían heredado de su padre, pero que en realidad era el bebé de Dean y que Sam pisaba demasiado duro los frenos.

  
Eran hermanos y Dean era el mayor a pesar de que Sam era el más grande. Ambos eran alfas, pero mientras crecían, todos pensaron que Sam sería una beta. Dean era bullicioso con eso de su hermano siendo alfa, pero secretamente lo habría querido independientemente del género que hubiera presentado.

  
No tenían parientes vivos pero tenían muchos amigos en lo que Sam llamaba ‘la red’, también tenían un Bobby, Castiel aún no había entendido que significaba eso. Ambos tenían un surtido de armas, la favorita de Sam era un cuchillo que estaba grabado con símbolos extraños y la de Dean era un arma que parecía hecha de plata y que tenía una empuñadura de marfil.

  
Todo esto había logrado determinar simplemente escuchando y mirando a los dos Alfas (de vez en cuando Dean soltaba algunas palabras en dirección a Castiel, pero eso no venía al caso).

  
Ah, sí, y también había entendido que estos dos hermanos eran los hermanos Winchester. El _notorio dúo de asesinos en serie, el dúo conocido y buscado a nivel nacional_. Y Castiel era su prisionero porque aparentemente los había visto en casa de, según Dean, ‘el objetivo’. Alguien había muerto y Castiel estaba ahora a merced de los asesinos, adiós a ir a DeVry y reinventarse a sí mismo, Castiel estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de morir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Todo esto era un desastre y Dean _sabía_ que Sammy nunca lo dejaría en paz. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios había estado pensando cuando había cogido al chico? Debería haber corrido, especialmente cuando Sam vino con el auto. Podrían haber cambiado la matrícula y, aunque Dean estaba bastante seguro de que el chico ya había descubierto que eran los hermanos Winchester, pensó que al inicio no había sido tan obvio.

Joder, ¿ _Por qué_ había traído al chico? Era tan estúpido que Dean ni siquiera podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Deberían hacer lo que Sam dijo y dejarlo aquí. Pero no, sería aún más estúpido dejarlo porque ahora sabía muchas cosas. ¿Sabes lo que Dean debería haber hecho? Debería haber culpado al chico del asesinato. El apuñalamiento ni siquiera era su modus operandi habitual, por lo que podría haber funcionado.

  
Le echó un vistazo al chico, Castiel (¿qué clase de nombre era ese? Probablemente bíblico) y descubrió que les estaba mirando con ojos bien abiertos. Joder, esos ojos eran azules.

  
"Probablemente tiene hambre." No se dio cuenta de que era él quien había hablado hasta que Sammy lo miró confundido.

  
"Eres bienvenido a darle tu hamburguesa, Dean." Sam dijo en un tono que le decía a Dean que él sería responsable de todo lo molesto que era tener un cautivo. Bueno, era justo.

  
"Fue muy grosero de tu parte no haberle comprado nada." Dean murmuró y se puso de pie con su hamburguesa McDonald's en la mano.

  
"¿Sabes qué es más grosero?" Sammy gruñó."Haberlo _secuestrado_. Apuesto a que Bobby tendrá unos nuevos insultos para eso."

Uno de los cuales definitivamente sería _idiotas_. Sí, sí, Dean no quería escucharlo. Sabía que la había jodido, pero por ahora no había muchas opciones, ¿verdad? Matar a Castiel o soltarlo para que vaya a las autoridades. Aunque suponía que la idea de Sam no era tan mala. Si alquilaran esta habitación durante toda una semana, podrían llegar bastante lejos antes de que los policías fueran alertados y si lo esposaban en el baño tendría agua, así que probablemente no moriría.

" _Pero podría morir_." Dean estaba siendo un tonto y también sus pensamientos. Sam tenía razón; papá estaría revolcándose en su tumba.

  
Se acercó a Castiel con cautela, principalmente porque el niño parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico. Hasta ahora había permanecido extrañamente calmado, pero Dean sospechaba que la realidad lo golpearía en algún momento. O tal vez había estado actuando bajo efecto de la adrenalina y eso se estaba desvaneciendo, de cualquier manera se veía mucho más asustadizo que hace un par de horas.

  
"Cálmate, Cas." Dean murmuró y trató de determinar por el olor del chico si estaba fingiendo o no, pero maldita sea, no olía a nada, incluso para ser un beta. Le arrancó la mordaza y levantó su hamburguesa. "¿Quieres un poco?"

  
Parecía que Castiel estaba a punto de decir algo, pero luego hizo una mueca y se levantó del sillón, yendo al baño antes de que Dean tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Sam reaccionó gritando el nombre de Dean, como si eso ayudara, pero un segundo después oyeron al chico vomitar y Dean solo le encogió los hombros a su hermano menor.

  
"Está nervioso." Dijo con calma y se sentó de nuevo después de cerrar la puerta del baño.

  
"Dean, esto no está bien." Sam siseó en voz baja mientras escuchaban a Castiel jadeando. "Probablemente piense que vamos a matarlo y ya sabes, quizás deberíamos."

  
Dean pasó un momento tratando de analizar por qué de repente sintió la inmensa necesidad de estrangular a su hermano cuando lo que Sammy decía en realidad sí tenía sentido.

  
"No matamos a personas como él."

  
Sam se reclinó en su silla y, por la expresión de su rostro, Dean podía decir que estaba aliviado, o al menos satisfecho con la respuesta.

  
"Entonces dejémosle."

  
"No puedo dejarlo."

  
Sam le entrecerró los ojos a Dean. "¿Qué?"

  
Sí, eso había sonado extraño. No había sonado bien. "Él conoce nuestras caras, tengo que protegerte a ti. Y a mí. Y a la red. Bobby me mataría antes de que ese tipo Henriksen pudiera arrestarme."

  
Sam suspiró profundamente ante la mención de Victor Henriksen, el agente del FBI que había sido una constante espina en su costado desde ese alboroto en Milwaukee.

  
"Aun así, esto no es justo para Castiel."

  
"No es justo para nadie." Declaró Dean, no en su voz alfa porque no tenía mucho efecto en Sammy, pero en su voz de hermano mayor.

Castiel salió un momento después, con aspecto pálido y tambaleante, y Dean se levantó antes de saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo.

  
"¿Estás bien?"

  
Castiel lo miró como si esa fuera la pregunta más estúpida que había escuchado alguna vez y, probablemente lo era.

  
"Necesito tumbarme." Dijo con voz gruesa pero no se movió hacia las camas, solo se quedó parado mirando a Dean casi como si lo retara a matarlo ahora o nunca.

  
"Puedes tomar la cama que está más lejos de la puerta", Sam dijo con calma y apartó la mirada. Dean giró para mirar a su hermano menor por haberle ofrecido su cama, pero Sammy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

  
Un momento después, Castiel se había acostado en posición fetal sobre la cama y, aunque no hacía ningún ruido, podían ver que su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera llorando (o intentado no llorar). Sam miró con furia a Dean y Dean se sentó, sintiéndose como el peor alfa por alguna jodida razón.

  
Pasaron el resto del día planificando la siguiente ruta. Bobby no les había dicho nada acerca de nuevos objetivos y ninguno de ellos quería llamar, tanto por Castiel como por lo mal que había salido el último golpe.

 

 

 

 

Varias horas después, Castiel se sentó de repente, ganándose la atención inmediata de los dos alfas en la habitación. Los miró, pero solo comenzó a hablar después de haber girado el rostro para mirar la pared.

  
"Necesito usar el baño."

  
"No vas a vomitar de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Dean preguntó secamente y para su sorpresa, Castiel pareció sonrojarse. Dean no sabía de hombres adultos haciendo eso, tal vez el chico en realidad era más joven de lo que Dean creía.

  
"No." Se retorció en la cama.

  
"No estamos impidiendo que uses el baño." Sam dijo con calma y regresó a su computadora portátil y los registros policiales que había pirateado. "Pero gracias por preguntar."

  
Esto era jodidamente _raro_. Pero bueno, ellos no eran secuestradores; no sabían cómo manejar la situación mejor que Castiel. Deberían haberlo amordazado por lo menos otra vez...

  
En cualquier caso, la respuesta de Sam hizo que Castiel se marchara arrastrando los pies hacia el baño, la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de él. Dean se dio cuenta del hecho de que el chico ya no estaba en la habitación. Era como si le picara el cuello y se encontró constantemente revisando la puerta del baño y el reloj de la pared junto a las camas.

  
"¿Qué diablos, Dean?" Exclamó Sam después de solo unos minutos. "Siéntate quieto."

  
"No me gusta que esté solo allí. Deberíamos haberle hecho que mantuviera la puerta abierta." Después de todo, su seguridad dependía de que vigilaran a este beta.

  
"Tal vez está defecando." Sam murmuró pero Dean negó con la cabeza.

  
"No, hubiéramos escuchado la tapa del inodoro, hace un crujido, ¿no? No la ha levantado, probablemente está orinando en el lavabo."

  
"¿Te parece el tipo de hombre que hace pis en los fregaderos? Él no es un cavernícola como _tú_."

  
Dean entrecerró los ojos. "Oye, yo..." se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de que (¡Joder!) había una ventana en el baño. Pequeña y estaba en lo alto, pero había un taburete para que los niños pisasen cuando se cepillaban los dientes y Castiel era muy delgado, especialmente para ser un beta. "¡Mierda!"

  
Se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que la silla cayó al suelo. Sam gritó su nombre, pero Dean lo ignoró mientras abría la puerta con los hombros y, efectivamente, Castiel estaba tratando de abrir la ventana. No era del tipo que se abría del todo y él obviamente no había querido romperla por miedo a que los hermanos escucharan, por lo que había luchado para abrirla con poco éxito.

  
Miró a Dean con ojos grandes y asustados cuando el alfa irrumpió por la puerta y por un momento simplemente se miraron pero luego Castiel se dio vuelta y comenzó a golpear la ventana mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

  
"Oh no, no lo hagas." Dean gruñó, mucho más calmado de lo que hubiera pensado, y con dos grandes pasos estuvo directamente detrás de Castiel. Cuando envolvió un brazo fuerte alrededor del estómago del beta y lo bajó del taburete, Castiel simplemente perdió su fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

  
"Por favor, déjame ir, alfa." Suplicó con ojos llorosos. " _Por favor_ , no le diré a nadie. Ni si quiera me creerían, lo juro."

  
Dean chasqueó la lengua y tiró de Castiel más lejos de la ventana, sosteniéndolo por el cuello mientras cerraba enérgicamente la ventana con su mano libre. "Todos dicen eso pero, ¿sabes qué, Cas? No es verdad."

  
"Pero _sí_ es verdad." Castiel lloró y maldita sea, estaba empezando a oler a jodida tristeza. Dean se frotó la nariz antes de volverse hacia el chico. "Mi madre solo pensaría que estoy inventando cosas para no tener que ir a la universidad y no tengo amigos, no le gusto a nadie."

"Tú-" Dean se detuvo en seco, mirando a los ojos azules del beta (que casi brillaban, ¿qué diablos?). "Eso no es cierto. A _alguien_ tienes que gustarle." ¿A quién no le gustaría un chico así? Por lo que Dean había visto, parecía... bueno, ahora que Dean lo pensaba, no sabía casi nada acerca de este beta y, sin embargo, se sentía mal decirle que no le gustaría a nadie nunca.

  
"Tal vez." Castiel respondió con una voz muy abatida. Bajó la cabeza, pero al menos había dejado de llorar. "Pero todos pensarían que lo inventé, todos saben que no quiero ir a DeVry."

  
"¿Por qué? DeVry es una escuela muy buena, ¿no es cierto? Dean no lo sabría porque nunca le había importado la escuela, pero Sammy había buscado información sobre ella hace un par de años. Sin embargo, Castiel no le respondió, y Dean supuso que estaba en su derecho. No tenía idea de cómo decirle a sus secuestradores por qué no quería ir a la universidad cuando era posible que ahora no lo hiciera de todos modos, ¿verdad? Dean solo suspiró. "En cualquier caso, esto significa que ya no hay recesos para ir al baño para ti."

  
Comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, pero Castiel se escabulló de su agarre con una gracia rara vez vista en betas y Dean se quedó mirándolo, casi boquiabierto por su sorpresa.

  
"Yo, um" Se removió de nuevo y rápidamente limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. "Aún tengo que hacer pis. Entré aquí para eso, pero luego vi la ventana, y..." Se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el piso.

  
Dean solo cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

 

"Bueno, por lo que acabas de intentar hacer, te has ganado un espectador para tus idas al baño." Asintió cuando Castiel levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad. "Exacto, así que hazlo."

  
"Yo... no puedo hacerlo contigo _mirando_." Sí, Sammy tenía toda la razón y este no era un chico que haría pis en los lavamanos.

  
Dean puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta antes de volverse para mirar la ventana ligeramente maltratada. "Listo. Solo piensa que estás en un urinario público. " A Dean no le gustaba esto más que a Castiel, pero ¿qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer? Obviamente no podía confiar en el chico y no era como si estuviera cagando, ¿no? A menos que... Giró la cabeza para mirar a Castiel cuando el beta aún no se había movido. "¿O no necesitas orinar? No quiero estar aquí contigo si necesitas cagar pero aún así no puedo dejarte, ¿puedes aguantarte hasta que encontremos un nuevo motel en el que no hayan ventanas en el baño?"

  
Castiel se ruborizó y se volvió para abrir la tapa del inodoro. "No quiero defecar."

  
"Bien." Dean se volvió hacia la ventana.

"Encontraremos un motel nuevo antes de que esto se convierta en un problema." Prometió sin saber por qué le importaba. Bueno, a la gente por lo general no le gustaba ver a la gente cagar, así que probablemente era eso. "Ahora pórtate como un buen chico, todos somos adultos aquí."

  
"Pero eres un _alfa_."

  
"¿Y eso qué diablos tiene que ver?" Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta otra vez, pero Castiel le gritó que no, así que no lo hizo. Bien, lo que sea, a algunas personas les gustaba su privacidad.

  
Un momento después escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una cremallera bajando y luego Castiel revolvió su ropa interior. Dean pasó algún tiempo preguntándose por qué se lo estaba imaginando y luego un dulce olor lo golpeó. Era suave, sutil, pero definitivamente estaba allí. Era como oler madreselvas en una fresca mañana de verano y Dean se encontró a sí mismo respirando profundamente.

  
Y luego, el sonido de Castiel haciendo pipí lo sacó de su ensoñación y ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Dean miró fijamente a la ventana, pensando que tal vez alguien había pasado por allí. Pero estaba cerrada, ¿no? Qué extraño.

  
"No olvides sacudirte." Dijo casi automáticamente cuando escuchó a Castiel terminar y el comentario le ganó un resoplido como respuesta.

 

  
Se dio la vuelta, Castiel se había sonrojado y había abierto la llave para lavarse las manos. Se encontró con ojos extrañamente especulativos y maldita sea, cuando el chico estaba así de calmado, casi se veía bien. 

  
"Estás muy bien con gente orinando cerca tuyo."

  
Dean rodó los ojos. "Sí, bueno, soy cuatro años mayor que Sammy. ¿Quién crees que le ayudó a limpiar sus sábanas sucias y le enseñó a ir al baño?

  
"¿Tus padres?"

  
Ahora fue el turno de Dean de resoplar y ni siquiera habia sido la mitad de divertido de lo que habia sido el de Castiel (y para empezar, él no había sonado muy divertido).

  
"Salgamos, si ya has terminado." Puso una mano sobre la espalda de Castiel, pero por alguna razón no sé encontró en sí mismo empujándolo fuera del baño.

  
Cuando volvieron con Sammy, Dean vio que su hermano menor tenía Google Maps abierto en su computadora y estaba buscando moteles cercanos. Castiel fue a sentarse nuevamente en el sillón y aceptó tímidamente una bolsa de patatas fritas a medio comer cuando Dean se la puso entre las manos.

  
"Los escuché." Sam murmuró y señaló un motel a solo veinte minutos de donde estaban en Dwight, Illinois. "Vamos a darle un vistazo a este."

  
Sun Motel, Braidwood, Illinois. Dean miró a Castiel, quiem parecía estar leyendo el informe nutricional en la parte posterior de la bolsa de patatas fritas, como un idiota total.

  
"Probemos más lejos, quiero salir de Illinois." Murmuró y Sammy asintió con la cabeza mientras Dean se negaba a mirar a Castiel, prefiriendo ignorar las emociones del chico por un tiempo más.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Dos horas después y muy tarde en la noche Castiel se encontraba en otra habitación de motel. No sabía dónde estaban porque los hermanos Winchester lo habían amordazado y lo habían metido en el maletero de su auto, lo cual había sido lo suficientemente aterrador como para que no les cuestionara cuál era su destino. Todo lo que sabía era que probablemente ya no estaban en Illinois porque había escuchado a Dean decir que quería salir del estado.

"Golpeas si necesitas orinar." Dean le había dicho de forma tosca mientras Sam lo metía en el maletero. "Así que no golpees sin razón alguna o voy a dejar que te orinares en tus pantalones."

Castiel le había mirado con terror, no por la idea de orinarse encima, sino por el tono de voz del alfa, el cual se había vuelto sombrío después de que decidieran cambiar de motel. Y como Castiel sabía que había sido su culpa, no había dicho nada al respecto. Lo último que había visto antes de que cerraran el maletero fue que Sam le había dado una mirada de disgusto a su hermano mayor, aquello se sintió un poco reconfortante.

Después de eso, Castiel no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nada que no fuera vomitar nuevamente. Apenas podía creer que había vomitado tan solo por miedo, porque honestamente, ¿quién hacía eso? Bueno, lo hacían en la televisión, pero Castiel no había pensado que eso sucediera. Pero, según parece, si estabas atrapado con tus propios pensamientos en el cautiverio de conocidos asesinos, el vómito parecía ser la manera en que el cuerpo lidiaba con el miedo. Sin embargo, eso había estado  bien, porque cuanto más se había centrado en no vomitar las pocas patatas fritas que había comido, menos tiempo había tenido para concentrarse en su situación.

Aparte de sus náuseas, el viaje había estado bastante bien y Sam incluso había tenido la amabilidad de cargarlo hacia la nueva habitación del motel. Más tarde descubrió que eso se debía a que era más fácil arrojarle una chaqueta encima y decir que estaba durmiendo que hacerle que camine con las manos esposadas y que la gente lo viera, pero aun así, se había sentido bien.

La habitación de este motel era más bonita que la anterior, pero tenía un defecto importante que la otra no había tenido. Solo había dos camas y no había un sofá.

"¿No hay una cama extra?" Dean se quejó y Castiel se apresuró a apartarse de su camino cuando el alfa fue a colocar sus dos bolsos de lona sobre la mesita junto a la ventana que daba al estacionamiento.

"Pedí una." Sam dijo con un suspiro mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. El aire estaba denso con el descontento de alfa y el omega interno de Castiel quería calmarlo, pero de ninguna manera tranquilizaría a estos dos, así que se quedó quieto en un rincón. "Supongo que tú y Cas tendrán que compartir una cama."

Ahí estaba otra vez, Dean también lo había llamado `Cas´. Castiel no se los había objetado porque ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para discutir algo así en esta situación? Sin embargo, era un poco extraño lo rápido que los dos alfas se estaban familiarizando con él. ¿Cuál era el dicho sobre los animales callejeros? ¿No los nombres o será más difícil si tienes que dejarlos o matarlos? O algo así, Castiel pensaba que eso aplicaba aquí. Dar sobrenombres implicaba familiaridad y eso era bueno, pensó, podría usar eso para su ventaja más adelante, si pudiera controlar su propio miedo.

"No voy a compartir mi cama porque no pudiste conseguir una extra." Dean espetó y aquello llamó la atención de Castiel. ¿De qué iba eso de compartir camas de nuevo?

"No puedo dormir con Dean." Dijo con voz temblorosa. De ninguna manera, un omega sin emparejar dormiría en una cama con un alfa sin pareja.

Dean le miró con desagrado, pero guardó silencio. Desde aquel incidente en el baño del anterior motel, el alfa parecía librar una especie de guerra consigo mismo. Probablemente se estaba castigando por ser tan amable con Castiel a pesar de que había intentado escapar...

"Sí, bueno, no hay muchas opciones." Sam dijo, soltando con otro suspiro, más exasperado ahora. "Soy el más grande de los tres, no entrarás en la cama conmigo."

"Puedo dormir en el suelo." Los dos hermanos se limitaron a mirarlo fijamente y, cuando nadie habló, resopló y caminó hacia la cama más alejada de la puerta para agarrar una almohada. "Solo dejen que use una de sus chaquetas como una manta."

"No dormirás en el suelo." Dean declaró rotundamente, y el desafío hizo que el omega interno de Castiel se inquietara. Estúpidos alfas siempre tomando el mando todo el tiempo.

"Entonces supongo que tú lo harás, alfa." Dijo tan apasionadamente como pudo, lo que significaba que no muy apasionadamente en absoluto, pero aun así.

"Nadie va a dormir en el piso," Sam exclamó, cansado. "Cielos, ¿Ambos cayeron de un árbol terco y golpearon cada rama en el camino hacia abajo?"

"Bien." Dean murmuró. "Creo que compartiremos la cama."

"No  _puedo_ dormir contigo, eres un alfa."

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar en ellas y solo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sonado que él, un supuesta beta, dijera algo así.

"¿Qué?" Dean preguntó, de repente oliendo ligeramente ofendido. "¿Eres género-fóbico algo así?"

Refiriéndose a personas que pensaban que los hombres beta y alfas no deberían entablar relaciones porque la unión no les daría cachorros. Bueno, Castiel se creía lejos de ser género-fóbico,  él creía que cualquier tipo de amor mutuo era hermoso. Aunque, supuso que estaba juzgando a Dean por el hecho de que ser alfa, lo cual en sí mismo también era género-fóbico. Porque al igual que a los omegas se les despreciaba por ser débiles (lo que estaba mal), a los alfas a veces también se los despreciaba por ser idiotas (lo cual también era incorrecto).

Y asesino o no, Dean debería ser juzgado por sus acciones y no por su subgénero. Y hasta ahora, (dejando a un lado el hecho de que lo había secuestrado) Castiel no había visto nada que indicara que Dean fuera un violador.

"No." Murmuró, sintiéndose avergonzado de sus palabras. Los hermanos Winchester eran los malos aquí, no debería rebajarse a su nivel (en realidad ni siquiera había involucrado estereotipos de género). "No, tienes razón, deberíamos dormir juntos."

Volvió a poner la almohada en su lugar y se rehusó a encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos de Dean.

"Bien," Sam dijo con felicidad forzada. "Te compramos un cepillo de dientes y ropa interior, así que puedes usarlos."

Eso... Bien, eso era raro, pero estaba bien, Castiel no se oponía a cepillarse los dientes, especialmente después de haber vomitado. Guardó la ropa interior (ropa interior para beta, por supuesto, demasiado grande en la entrepierna y sin el parche que absorbe el lubricante) para el día siguiente, con la esperanza de que se le permitiera darse una ducha y se le diera la oportunidad de lavar su otra ropa interior.

"Puedes usar esto para dormir." Dean dijo bruscamente cuando salió del baño. El alfa estaba sosteniendo una vieja camiseta de una banda que obviamente era de la talla de Dean.

Después de que Sam le había quitado las esposas de las manos, Castiel se cambió en la habitación con los hermanos ahí porque sería extraño que una beta no lo hiciera y notó que, aunque ninguno de los hermanos lo miraba, Dean era más obvio al respecto. Estaba mirando fijamente a la pared, permaneció inmóvil hasta que Castiel terminó de cambiarse y se subía a la cama.

"Gracias." Murmuró, flexionado sus piernas mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Estás nadando en eso." Dean dijo, con un poco de severidad como para que sea un simple comentario arbitrario,  pareció notarlo y arrugó las cejas y miró hacia abajo.

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado e intentó distinguir el aroma de Dean, pero este se perdió cuando Sam se acercó a él, su aroma tranquilizador de alfa sobreponiéndose.

"Esta es la solución para esta noche." Dijo, sosteniendo un par de esposas con una cadena más larga, de casi un pie de largo.

Bien, Castiel supuso que lo esposaría a la cama. Se sentó de forma desgarbada y le tendió la mano obedientemente, pero para su sorpresa Dean también lo hizo. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando Sam los esposó juntos.

"Supongo que veremos al otro orinar esta noche." Dean murmuró mirando al suelo, haciendo que Sam resoplara con diversión.

"Solo es por esta vez." Le aseguró a Castiel y, oh,  _ahora_  Castiel entendía por qué Dean no había querido compartir una cama con él, este había sido el plan desde el principio.

"Podrías simplemente esposarme a la cama." Dijo despreocupadamente porque parecía la mejor alternativa para los hermanos, no porque lo quisiera. En realidad esto se sentía como una especie de liberación por alguna razón.

"Sí, claro." Dean murmuró. "¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un incendio? Y, de esta manera te es más difícil escapar."

"Sí." Sam estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente. "Dean tiene el sueño ligero, no lo olvides."

Castiel estaba sinceramente tan sorprendido por este acto de misericordia por parte de los asesinos y hermanos Winchester que simplemente se acostó en la cama sin decir una palabra más.

 

 

*****

 

 

Lo primero que Castiel notó por la mañana era lo cálido y seguro que se sentía. Estaba rodeado de un aroma a alfa feliz y estaba envuelto en fuertes brazos, un amplio pecho se presionaba contra su espalda y una nariz le acariciaba la piel debajo de la oreja, olfateándolo cada vez que respiraba.

Por un momento pensó que así se sentiría despertar en la cama con tu compañero. Y entonces la realidad lo golpeó y sintió que su corazón comenzaría a doler si no  _hacía_  algo, cualquier cosa. Así que se movió ligeramente para estirar las extremidades y cambiar la cadena que lo unía a Dean.

Apenas se movió, los brazos de Dean se apretaron a su alrededor y el alfa gruñó tan bajo y tan lento que aquello pareció casi un ronroneo.

"Omega."

Castiel se paralizó pero la única respuesta de Dean fue comenzar un estremecedor ronroneo  irregular que hizo que todo su pecho vibrara contra Castiel. Dios, Castiel  _nunca_  antes había oído a un alfa ronronear y, aunque el sonido era muy tranquilizador, aun así estaba entrando en pánico. Porque ahora que estaba completamente despierto y consciente podía oler claramente que el efecto de sus supresores de olor había desaparecido y que con lo caliente que era que dos hombres adultos estén en una cama pequeña, había sudado lo suficiente como para que su aroma natural prevaleciera en la habitación pequeña. Y, Dios santo, ya no tenía más supresores de olor.

 

Sus instintos primarios se activaron y de repente todo lo que podía concentrarse era en salir. Salir de los brazos de Dean, salir de la cama,  _salir de la habitación_. Pero apenas comenzó a forcejear, Dean se despertó de verdad, su ronroneo terminó abruptamente siendo un breve gruñido.

"Quédate quieto, omega". Gruñó, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Dean se paralizó también. "¿Cas?"

"Yo…"

" _Joder_  ." Dean se apartó de Castiel con tanta fuerza que terminó cayendo por el borde de la cama, lo cual a su vez tiró de las esposas tanto que Castiel fue arrastrado hasta el otro lado de la cama. Dean aterrizó con un poco digno  _"bum"_   que, por supuesto, despertó a Sam.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Había salido disparado de su cama, obviamente más preparado para pelear que despierto.

"¡Omega!" Dean gritó desde el suelo y Castiel quería esconderse en un rincón.

"¿Dónde?"

La mano de Dean se movió sobre el borde de la cama y Castiel se sentó, tirando de la camiseta demasiado grande de Dean sobre sus piernas para meterlas debajo de ella.

"Yo."

"¿Qué?"

El rostro de Dean apareció sobre el borde de la cama, luciendo entre irritado y sorprendido. "Despierta de una puta vez, Sammy.  _Cas_  es un omega."

Los ojos de Sam se enfocaron instantáneamente en Castiel, quien no pudo hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y echarle un vistazo al alfa mientras inhalaba varias veces.

"Bueno, maldición, eso explica mis sueños llenos de flores."

Castiel se sonrojó y ocultó su rostro. Muchas personas le habían dicho que tenía un aroma muy floral, a él no le gustaba. Sí, era un omega, pero era hombre y deseaba que su aroma fuera algo más cool.

"Madreselva."

Se giró para mirar a Dean, atónito; nunca antes alguien había identificado qué tipo de flor.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí." Sam dijo pensativo pero Castiel apenas lo escuchó, debido a estar atrapado en otro duelo de miradas con Dean. "Pero ayer no tenías aroma; eras tan claramente un beta."

Castiel apartó la mirada, pero estuvo muy alerta cuando Dean se subió a la cama para sentarse a su lado (aunque estaba lo más lejos que le permitía la cadena).

"Supresores de olor." Murmuró, abrazando sus piernas con su brazo libre. "Así  la gente no me molesta en el trabajo. Yo estaba..." de repente su garganta parecía cerrarse. "Estaba volviendo a casa del trabajo."

Hubo un incómodo silencio y luego Dean lo rompió haciendo un ruido repentino de comprensión.

"Esta era la razón por la que no querías compartir una cama conmigo." Miró a Castiel de una forma casi acusadora. "Pensaste que te saltaría encima."

"Bueno, ¿Puedes culparme?"

Dean pareció sorprendentemente herido por la pregunta, pero afortunadamente Sam interfirió antes de que Castiel pudiera hacer algo.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Cas." Él sonrió amablemente y se dirigió hacia su bolso de lona. "De todo lo que somos, no  _somos_  idiotas."

"Sí." Dean bufó, sonando ofendido. "Violar está más allá de mis límites, ¿de acuerdo? Y de todos modos supongo que estás tomando la píldora, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto que estoy-" Castiel se detuvo en seco y miró a Dean con un creciente pánico.

"¿Qué?"

"Mierda." Los dos se volvieron para mirar a Sam, quien estaba de pie junto a la mesa, pasándose  los largos dedos por el pelo. "¿No traes supresores contigo?"

"Por supuesto que no." Siseó Castiel. "Están en casa pero..." Miró con ojos muy abiertos a los alfas (quienes, por el aspecto de sus narices fruncidas, podían sentir su angustia). "Pero _tienen_   _que_  conseguirme unos cuantos."

"¿Dónde los conseguiríamos?" Dean dijo bruscamente. "Usa la cabeza, esas pastillas son medicamentos recetados y no podemos llevarte a una farmacia para conseguir una dosis, o todos los que te están buscando tendrán una gran pista sobre dónde diablos estás. No voy a revelar nuestra posición solo para que puedas tener relaciones sexuales sin protección por diversión."

"¡¿Qué clase de idiota eres?!" Castiel prácticamente gritó, su pánico apoderándose de su miedo general hacia los dos hermanos. "Si no tomo supresores, voy a entrar en  _celo_. No puedo hacerlo, no he tenido un celo en casi cuatro años y me niego a tener uno estando con  _ustedes_  dos _._ "

Dean lucía estupefacto y sí, eso era muy apropiado. "Mierda…"

Castiel se giró para enfrentar a Sam, quien parecía ser el más racional de los dos. "Tienes  _que_  conseguirme pastillas."

"Yo..." Sam miró a su hermano quien, por alguna razón, aún parecía estar átonito. "Odio decirlo, pero Dean tiene razón. Sería peligroso que tomes píldoras que no te han recetado  y sería peligroso para nosotros hacer que uses tu receta." Sacudió la cabeza, luciendo muy triste por todo esto. "Lo siento, solo tendrás que sobrellevar tu celo cuando llegue."

"Sobrellevar..." Castiel se estaba volviendo  _loco_  . Estos dos hermanos alfa no solo habían matado a alguien y luego le habían secuestrado, sino que ahora también le negaban derechos humanos básicos, como la opción de proteger a su omega interno. "¡Ustedes dos deben dejar de tratarme como a un jodido  _idiota_!" Gritó, sorprendiendo a los dos alfas. "Como si no fuera suficiente que me estén  haciendo  _esto._ " Tiró con fuerza de la cadena, tan fuerte que probablemente lastimó a Dean (Castiel esperaba que sí porque era justo). "¿Ahora también me están obligando a tener celos? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me venden como un esclavo sexual?!"

"Oye niño-"

"¡Y esa es otra cosa!" Castiel gritó ante el patético intento de Dean por calmarlo. "No soy un niño, soy tan adulto como ustedes dos. Tengo 19 años por el amor de Dios."

"Oh, perdón." Dean se burló. "No me di cuenta de que eres  _tan maduro_  con ese aspecto de jodido twink que tienes."

"Dean, eso no está ayudando." Sam dijo en voz baja antes de sentarse en su cama, mirando a Castiel con una expresión sombría.

"Por supuesto que no está ayudando." Dean espetó y Castiel estuvo a punto de estornudar cuando el aire se llenó con el aroma de alfa enfadado mientras Dean se levantaba tanto como la cadena le permitía. "No estoy intentando ser de ayuda, joder, estoy tratando de entender  _esto_ ", Tiró de la cadena también, pero Castiel fácilmente podía decir que no había tirado ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que él había tirado. "Estoy tratando de comprender la situación en la que él se encuentra." Se acercó a Castiel y el primer (y  _extremadamente estúpido_  ) pensamiento de Castiel era que Dean era muy guapo cuando estaba enojado. "Eres nuestro cautivo, Cas. Irás adonde te digamos que vayas y harás lo que te digamos que hagas, ¿Entendido?

Dios, Castiel nunca antes había sentido un impulso tan fuerte por desafiar a otra persona, especialmente a un alfa, por el dominio. Sin embargo, no iba a hacerlo porque no era así de estúpido. Así que en cambio le sostuvo la mirada a Dean por un momento más de lo apropiado (el único desafío que tenía en su arsenal por el momento) y luego miró hacia un lado, reconociendo la autoridad de Dean.

"Vale." Murmuró.

"Venir aquí con eso de ser adulto." Dean murmuró mientras se enderezaba. "Cuando tenía 19 años ya había cometido mi primer asesinato, harías bien en recordar eso."

"Dean, eso no es necesario." Sam dijo y Castiel estaba agradecido por su interferencia. "Esto ya es una mierda, no lo empeores."

"Solo digo, Sammy." Dean habló en voz alta para hacer callar a su hermano pequeño. "Soy diez años mayor que él, e incluso es menor que tú, maldita sea."

"Sí, sí que eres la gran cosa, Dean." Sam murmuró cansinamente y se levantó para caminar hacia su bolso de lona, claramente desanimado por las posturas alfa de Dean, lo hizo para gratitud de Castiel porque para su horror aquella postura estaba afectando a su omega interior, quien no quería nada más que acicalarse para el alfa.

"Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera en la habitación." Murmuró, en realidad lo hizo más para recordarse que debería odiar a los hermanos Winchester que porque aquello realmente le molestara.

"Ya veremos." Dean murmuró mientras tomaba la llave de las esposas de la mano de Sam. "Ahora ve a la ducha."

"¿No hay espectador para eso?" Castiel preguntó malhumorado y, para su sorpresa, Dean le dio la espalda, lo hizo con esa muy obvia forma suya de ´no estoy observando cómo te cambias´.

"Solo hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión."

Castiel simplemente se levantó de la cama y recogió su ropa antes de encerrarse en el baño (con la amenaza de que no había una cerradura de baño que Sam no pudiera abrir). Qué jodida mañana.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Las cosas definitivamente se tensaron por un tiempo después de su pelea por los supresores, todo era tan tenso que era sofocante. Y Dean sabía que era su culpa, por una serie de razones. Y de hecho, las cosas no habían estado bien incluso antes de la pelea porque, seamos sinceros, él y Sam eran terribles en este asunto del secuestro. Lo que deberían hacer es dejar al chico con Bobby por un tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a contarle al viejo sobre este desastre. Dean estaba trabajando encubiertamente en un plan de escape para cuando él se enterara y enviara el resto de la red tras ellos.

Estuvieron yendo de motel en motel por un tiempo, nunca se quedaban más de tres días en uno y mientras Dean dejaba que Cas pensara que eso era para su beneficio, en realidad era más para el de ellos. Les guste o no, a él y a Sammy los buscaban en más de veinte estados, sin mencionar la constante vigilancia del FBI.

Además, eso era lo que solían hacer. Deambulaban hasta que alguien de la red (generalmente Bobby) les llamaba para un asesinato. Dean pasó parte de ese tiempo intermedio escaneando las noticias para encontrar alguna histortia sobre Cas, a pesar de que Sam le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Pero maldición, el chico le había dicho que no le agradaba a nadie y Dean no podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Y no lo había sido, por supuesto.

Aproximadamente una semana después de que se lo llevaran, Dean se encontró con un noticiario en el que se presentaba a la madre de Cas, pidiendo que le devolviera a su hijo. A Dean no le había gustado su tono de voz (sonaba más como si estuviera pidiendo que le devolvieran a su auto y no a su hijo), así que lo había apagado y no se lo contó a los otros dos. Sam lo había sorprendido leyendo periódicos donde la hermana mayor de Cas y su primo daban discursos suplicantes y después de eso se detuvo. Totalmente porque Sam así lo quería y no porque Dean se había puesto sentimental, eso hubiera sido absurdo.

De todos modos, los días pasaron y en algunos Cas parecía haberse adaptado y en otros parecía  tener miedo de nuevo. Dean se encontró siendo extrañamente amable con el chico,  amable en formas que nunca había sido con nadie más que con Sam. Se quedaba despierto por la noche pensando en ello, especialmente sobre no golpear al chico por su desobediencia (no es que Dean fuera violento en general, pero a veces la gente necesitaba un buen escarmiento). Al menos debería haberlo golpeado por haber intentado salir por la ventana del baño y la forma en que había manejado ese asunto todavía lo desconcertaba.

Probablemente fue su indulgencia hacia el chico lo que lo llevó a creer que escapar era una opción. Sam también era muy amable, pensaba Dean, pero no decía nada, porque ¿cómo podía hacerlo sin admitir sus propias faltas? En cualquier caso, Cas trató de escapar nuevamente el día después de que Dean había visto a la madre del chico en las noticias.

Sucedió cuando lo estaban llevando del auto a una nueva habitación de un motel en Humphrey, Nebraska. Lo mantenían esposado, así que tenía un suéter para ocultar las esposas, pero cuando una madre y su hija salieron de una habitación a solo dos puertas de la suya, distrayendo a los dos hermanos, Cas simplemente echó a correr.

Y era rápido, como una pequeña comadreja, pero Dean lo atrapó. Después de eso, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que recordaba era que Cas estaba corriendo y luego perdió el conocimiento y no volvió en sí hasta que Cas cayó al suelo. Cas estaba jadeando y mirando a Dean con los ojos muy abiertos, y fue ahí cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo. Pero no era un gruñido de enojo, sino un gruñido juguetón. Como sea, de todos modos, había sido culpa de Cas por correr de esa manera, no era culpa de Dean que a su alfa interno le gustara perseguirlo.

Desde entonces,  manejaron la transferencia de prisión con Sam cargando a Cas, quien tenía los ojos vendados, estaba amordazado y esposado, escondidos bajo una manta. A veces la gente les miraba con extrañeza y Dean les decía que su amigo había bebido demasiado. A Cas no le gustaba, pero bueno, no debería haber intentado escapar.

 

 

*****

 

 

Después de un mes se habían acostumbrado a alguna especie de ritmo, y era un poco absurdo, pero a Dean le gustaba. Habían sido solo él y Sam por tanto tiempo que era agradable hablar con alguien más. O, bueno, Cas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y miraba la televisión con un aura excepcionalmente hosca, pero a Dean todavía le gustaba.

Cas no estaba nada mal y olía bien y a veces no habían suficientes camas y tenía que compartir con Dean. A Dean le empezó a gustar tanto eso (dormía como un bebé cuando tenía a Cas en sus brazos) que dejó de pedir una cama extra cuando era él quien rentaba las habitaciones. La primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo maldijo lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar a un marinero y salió a tener sexo con alguien.

Sam estaba, como de costumbre, muy poco impresionado con la mierda alfa de Dean, pero fue el olor de Cas quien hizo que Dean se escondiera en la ducha para tratar de lavar el aroma a sexo de la mujer beta. Joder, Cas había olido a decepción e irritación, como si Dean estuviera más allá de ser salvado. Dean no sabía por qué su alfa interior se preocupaba por ello, pero maldición, no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento.

Tampoco podía dejar de rogar, pero era jodidamente difícil arrastrarse por alguien a quien también mantenías prisionero. Y eso también confundió a Cas, así que Dean intentó detenerse lo más posible, pero maldición era difícil. Solo quería que el omega estuviera tan satisfecho como fuera posible. Estúpidos instintos primarios.

Afortunadamente, Bobby llamó por esa época con un nuevo trabajo para ellos. Un comerciante de arte que usaba su arte como una fachada para la trata de personas. De alguna manera, eso golpeó a Dean muy duro y no dejaba de mirar a Cas, quien había gritado sobre eso de ser esclavo sexual cuando ellos (Dean) le negaron supresores.

"Este tipo es nuestro, Sammy." Dean murmuró mientras lo investigaban. Era difícil hacerlo con Cas porque el chico no debía saber más de lo necesario (ya sabía demasiado). Por ahora lo habían dejado en el baño y habían encendido la televisión para ahogar sus voces.

"No te precipites."

"Vende gente, maldita sea."

Sam miró a Dean con ojos tristes. "Sí."

De acuerdo, no había ninguna razón para que Sam se pusiera sentimental, Dean entendía la conexión entre su objetivo y lo que le estaban haciendo a Cas por su cuenta, muchas gracias.

"En cualquier caso, nos tomaremos dos días más para trabajo de campo y exploración, pero yo digo que lo asesinemos tan rápido como podamos."

"No podemos simplemente matarlo, recuerda lo que Bobby dijo sobre todos los omegas que tiene, no es el único del que debemos preocuparnos."

"La red hará el resto." Dean murmuró, pero sí, sabía lo que Sam estaba diciendo, no era tan fácil como asesinar y huir.

Tenían que encontrar a su objetivo, obtener información de él, matarlo, obtener cualquier información oculta, y  _luego_  salir. Era más de lo que solían hacer, pero aquello solo mostraba cuánta fe Bobby  tenía en ellos. O (a Dean no le gustaba este pensamiento) Bobby había descubierto lo mal que habían estropeado su último trabajo y ahora los estaba probando con este objetivo obviamente mucho más difícil. Dean solo esperaba que Cas estuviera a salvo. O que su secreto estuviera a salvo, mejor dicho.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Castiel odiaba esto, odiaba absolutamente todo en el mundo entero. Odiaba cómo había empezado a no odiar la compañía de Sam y Dean. Odiaba cómo no odiaba que Dean se arrastrara por él, que lo consintiera, incluso cambiando su comida cuando el autoservicio les daba mal la orden de Cas. Odiaba cómo los aromas de los hermanos eran tranquilizadores en la oscuridad de la noche. Odiaba lo amplio y firme que el pecho de Dean se sentía en su espalda cuando se veían obligados a compartir una cama.

Pero sobre todo odiaba que, por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a una vida viajando con los Winchester, aún supiera que eran asesinos. Le impedían ver las noticias y ponerse en contacto con su familia. Le privaban de su medicina y lo esposaban todo el tiempo.

Pero lo que más odiaba era saber que Sam y Dean lo habían esposado a la tubería debajo del lavabo del baño, y que lo habían amordazado y salido a matar a alguien. Ahora estaban tomando la vida de alguien y Castiel no podía hacer nada al respecto, excepto temblar en el frío baño de su habitación de motel.

Lo habían encerrado en el baño para que no los oyera, pero ese tiempo lo había pasado con la oreja pegada a la puerta y había oído un poco. Para ser honesto, el tipo al que iban a matar parecía merecerlo, pero eso no hacía que Castiel se sintiera mejor, pues Sam y Dean eran los que estaban cometiendo el crimen. Castiel deseaba que su segundo (patético) intento de fuga hubiera funcionado para no estar sentado aquí ahora, plagado con el dilema moral de saber sobre un asesinato y no poder contarle a alguien.

¿Esto contaría como que era su cómplice? Pensó que no porque ellos lo habían encerrado en el baño para que no supiera nada, ¿verdad? A su omega interno le pareció bien esa explicación porque arrojaba una luz positiva sobre los hermanos, pero Castiel no confiaba en sus instintos primarios últimamente porque lo hacían canturrear cada vez que Dean venía caminando de forma presuntuosa hacia él, lo cual era una mierda que Castiel no podía ni siquiera comprender.

Como no lo habían dejado con un reloj, Castiel no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño (lo suficiente como para ir al baño dos veces) pero hacía mucho tiempo que había oscurecido cuando súbitamente hubo un gran estruendo en la habitación exterior. Lo primero que pensó Castiel fue que se trataba de otra persona (como el dueño o un ladrón) y, curiosamente, sus instintos le dijeron que se mantuviera en silencio.

Un momento después, la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y apareció un ensangrentado y agotado Sam. Olía fuertemente a estrés y a preocupación y el olor estaba tan saturado que hizo que Castiel tosiera contra su mordaza. Sam no le hizo mucho caso, solo abrió el grifo para mojar rápidamente unas toallas y luego volvió a salir.

Castiel se esforzó por ver y creyó divisar a Dean a través de la puerta abierta. El alfa parecía estar tumbado en su cama, pero no se movía ni hablaba, lo que hizo que Castiel se sintiera extrañamente preocupado. Dean solía ser gritón y bullicioso y Sam solía ser tranquilo y no  solía estar cubierto de sangre. Algo no cuadraba y cuando Sam volvió en busca de toallas secas, Castiel ya se había puesto en pie y había captado fácilmente la atención de Sam.

"Cas, no puedo ahora, yo-"

"¿Cas?"

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta cuando oyeron a Dean hablar débilmente. Sam soltó un bufido y rápidamente le abrió las esposas.

"Por favor, no huyas." Murmuró mientras recogía las toallas. "No puedo preocuparme por ti mientras intento salvar la vida de Dean al mismo tiempo."

Castiel sintió frío por todas ante las palabras de Sam. "¿Está herido?" Graznó, y Sam lo miró abatido antes de correr hacia su hermano.

Castiel lo siguió con cautela y, aunque el impulso de salir disparado hacia la puerta era fuerte ( _muy_  fuerte), este fue sobrepasado por el aroma de Dean. Su aroma cambió de  un olor a podrido a algo parecido a la felicidad cuando el alfa mayor vio a Cas.

"Hola."

"Ha perdido  _mucha_  sangre." Sam murmuró mientras trabajaba para cortar la camisa de Dean mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de hacer  presión sobre la herida más abajo. Definitivamente no era un trabajo para un solo hombre, pero Dean parecía completamente incapaz de ayudar.

"Supongo que matar no es tan fácil." Castiel dijo en un tono sorprendentemente suave (tenía la intención de sonar al menos prepotente).

"Puedes darnos un sermón más tarde, Cas." Respondió Sam sin siquiera mirarlo y Cas definitivamente podía oler lo asustado que se estaba poniendo. La toalla ya estaba más roja que blanca.

"Está bien." Dean arrastró las palabras. "Soy un alfa. Voy a sanar."

Era casi imposible escuchar lo que decía y Castiel también pudo ver sangre manchando los dientes del alfa. Y si bien era cierto que los alfas tenían las mayores posibilidades de auto curarse de los tres subgéneros, Castiel estaba empezando a preocuparse de que esta fuera una herida a la que él no podría sanar por sí mismo. Y aun así, sugerir ir a un hospital parecía absurdo.

La toalla estaba caliente por toda la sangre cuando Cas la tomó, presionándola con fuerza contra la herida en el costado del alfa, justo encima de su páncreas. Dean gruñó pero no intentó alejarse. Sam solo miró a Castiel, quien se sentía extrañamente tranquilo ante todo el asunto.

"¿Supongo que sabes cómo coser una herida?", Preguntó y asintió con la cabeza cuando Sam también lo hizo. "Solo quítale la camisa, yo esterilizaré una aguja por ti."

"Cas, gracias, yo-"

"No lo menciones, Sam." Castiel sintió un nudo en el cuello al saber que le había dado la espalda a la puerta principal. "En serio."

"Oye." Dean gorgoteó, captando la atención de ambos. "Oye, ¿conoces a ese chico, Cas? Él es- es- él..." Dean inhaló de forma profunda y agitada antes de toser sangre por toda su cara.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No olviden dejar kudos y comentar qué tal les está pareciendo la historia y si encuentran un error me avisan para corregirlo sin cuidado.   
> Gracias por leer :3


	3. Capítulo 3

 

Cuando Dean despertó, debido a un dolor tan inmenso que apenas tuvo tiempo de encontrarse con un par de ojos sorprendentemente azules (y aterrorizados) antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, había luz en la habitación (la luz del sol entraba por la ventanilla de la puerta) y ya no sentía mucho dolor. Bueno, aún sentía mucho dolor pero no era suficiente como para hacerlo desmayar. Se quejó lo suficientemente bajo como para captar la atención de Sam. Miró alrededor de la habitación, podía ver a su hermano y escuchar que alguien se duchaba, indicando dónde estaba Cas. Conociendo el paradero de todos, se sintió más tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Mierda, su garganta estaba adolorida.

Sam se acercó con una botella de agua, e insistió en ayudarle a beber. "Sterling tenía un guardaespaldas escondido en la habitación."

Dean se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco más de agua. "Un guardaespaldas de mierda por atacarnos  _después de_  que matamos al tipo y encontráramos información suficiente para acabar con todos."

"Tal vez el guardaespaldas no fue el término correcto."

"Joder, Sammy, ¿puedes ir y sentarte en tu cama? Estás apestando el lugar con tu preocupación." Miró a su hermano, molesto hasta que Sam se sentó con una mirada cohibida. "Estoy bien."

"Moriste." Sam dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo y Dean comenzó a sospechar que su hermanito había contenido todas sus emociones hasta ahora. "Me refiero a que, por un momento, simplemente dejaste de..." agitó su mano, aparentemente incapaz de terminar la oración.

"Bueno, estoy vivo, no importa.”

"Cas sabe RCP". Sam sonrió débilmente cuando Dean solo lo miró fijamente. "Él podría haber huido, Dean."

"No lo hizo."

"No quiere hablar de eso."

Dean se apoyó contra las almohadas, mirando hacia el techo y recordando los ojos azules que lo miraban. Su estómago se sentía revuelto y su pecho apretado.

"No lo podría culpar por ello."

"En realidad, ha sido como un enfermero." Sam se rió entre dientes y Dean pudo oler el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlar sus emociones. Miró la mesita de noche cuando Sam le señaló una botella de plástico. "Te ha estado ayudando a orinar, entre otras cosas."

Aquello... le hizo pensar un poco. "¿Qué?" Sí, Dean podía ser un poco lento a veces.

Sammy negó con la cabeza, casi con cariño, y se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano, pero cuando miró a Dean no estaba llorando.

"Después de que te hizo el RCP y de que te cosí lo mejor que pude, te limpiamos y metimos en mi cama para que te recostaras sobre sábanas limpias. Él preguntó si teníamos catéteres y demás, y le dije que no empaquetamos exactamente eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién lo hace?" Se rió de nuevo, mirando hacia la puerta del baño. "Aparentemente es muy práctico en situaciones de crisis."

"Entonces... ¿me ayudó a orinar?" Dean no podía creerlo. Cada vez que ellos se habían desmayado en el pasado, o bien no habían estado inconscientes el tiempo suficiente para que eso fuera un problema o simplemente se habían orinado en sus jodidos pantalones.

"Te cuidaba y cuando tú..." Sam rodó su mano. "Ya sabes, comenzabas a hacerlo, él cogía la botella."

"Joder, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

Sam lo miró oscuramente. "Tres días."

Maldita sea. Tres días de haber estado recostado en una cama y haber tenido a Cas haciendo de enfermero. Sam habría tenido que salir a buscar comida. Cas habría tenido tantas oportunidades de escapar y llamar a la policía. De simplemente dejar a Dean allí, acostado en su propia sangre y orina, pero  _no lo hizo_. Dean pensó en eso mientras Sam revisaba su herida (un corte desagradable en diagonal a lo largo de su costado y que le llegaba al abdomen, solo sus rápidos reflejos habían hecho que la herida no hubiera sido profunda). Luego comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que toda su cama olía a Cas y que el omega había estado sujetando su entrepierna en esta misma cama.

"No puedo estar aquí." Dijo con voz ronca después de un rato. Sam lo miró con extrañeza y Dean notó que la ducha había dejado de hacer ruido, sintió una extraña sensación de urgencia de decir lo siguiente antes de que Cas saliera: "No puedo estar aquí cuando le llegué el celo."

Sam frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo..." A la mierda esto era difícil de explicar con palabras. Demonios, Dean apenas y sabía a lo que se refería. "Simplemente  _no puedo_  estar aquí. Él... él huele demasiado bien." Fue todo lo que logró decir, pero Sam conocía a Dean lo suficientemente bien como para entenderlo de todos modos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando el celo de Castiel llegó unos días después. Era como si la combinación de todo lo que había sucedido y de haber reprimido sus celos por casi cuatro años hicieran que este se abriera paso hacia la superficie y no pudiera ser detenido. Cas acaba de despertarse hecho un desastre de sudor, camino dando tropezones hacia el baño para meterse en la ducha, con esposas y su camiseta para dormir, haría cualquier cosa para bajar su temperatura.

Al principio no entendió lo que estaba pasando (su primera reacción fue que tenía una fiebre  _muy_  fuerte) pero luego ese hormigueo familiar pero reprimido comenzó alrededor de su entrepierna y gimió desesperadamente, sabiendo muy bien qué esperar a continuación.

Cuando finalmente salió del baño, se encontró con los dos alfas mirándolo con ojos casi aterrados.

"Sorpresa." graznó, tratando de cubrirse tanto como le era posible con la toalla que había encontrado en el baño.

"Mierda, ¿estás en...?" Dean se volvió hacia Sam cuando Castiel solo asintió débilmente. "Sam." Sam estaba de pie con una mano sobre la nariz y la boca, tratando cortésmente de no oler el aroma, tentador sin dudas, de Castiel. " _Sam._ "

 

Su tono era (extrañamente) tan urgente que sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos. Maldición, ahora Castiel se sentía incómodo. Claro, él había llegado a entender a los hermanos un poco en las últimas semanas, había ayudado a Dean cuando había sido apuñalado (había elegido hacerlo, algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar demasiado), y se  _habían_  acostumbrado a un cierto ritmo de vida, pero eso no significaba que le agradara lo que ellos hacían, o que ellos le agradaran.

Pero el hecho era que los dos eran alfas muy buenos en general y eran muy bien parecidos. Eran asesinos pero eran unos asesinos extrañamente consentidores, al menos cuando se trataba de Castiel.

Así que sí, no era extraño en absoluto que el cuerpo de Castiel estaría totalmente bien consigo mismo si diera saltitos sobre el nudo de cualquiera de los Winchesters, pero eso no significa que _él_  quisiera hacerlo. Jodido celo de mierda.

"Sí." Sam dijo con un tono tranquilo. "Cas, ven aquí."

Tan pronto como Castiel se acercó al hermano menor, Sam se interpuso entre Dean y Castiel, y Dean prácticamente se echó a correr por su billetera y llaves. Castiel miró mientras el alfa se apresuraba a ponerse su chaqueta de cuero y articulaba un rápido ‘llámame’ sobre su hombro antes de irse, dando un portazo al salir.

"Allá vamos." Sam dijo, todavía tranquilo, pero con tensión en su voz ahora. Las esposas tintinearon cuando se las quitó a Castiel, quien apenas lo pudo notar.

"Se fue." Dijo con ojos sorprendidos. "Dean se  _fue_." Aquello... bueno, aquello, por alguna razón, se sentía como un terrible rechazo porque Castiel se había quedado. Cuando había tenido la oportunidad de su vida para huir, se había quedado y había ayudado a salvar la vida de Dean, pero el alfa solo se había ido abruptamente ahora que él necesitaba ayuda.

"Sí, bueno, alguien tiene que conseguir suministros para ti." Sam respondió bajito y agarró gentilmente a Castiel por el codo (sobre la toalla) para llevarlo a la cama.

Pero en la mente de Castiel se había quedado impregnada la expresión casi de horror que Dean había mostrado y ahora se sentía débil. ¿Por qué Dean no querría quedarse? Él era un alfa y Castiel era un omega fértil. Ambos no estaban   _emparejados_. Tenía que haber pensado que Castiel olía fatal, tenía que ser eso.

"No, él no va a volver." Castiel dijo con voz aguda, aunque se dejó guiar a la cama. "No quiere estar aquí."

Sam lo miró directamente a los ojos y había algo allí, algo que quería decir pero que no lo haría (o no podía hacer). "No, no quiere." Finalmente respondió y Castiel sintió ganas de llorar por alguna razón. "Ahora, tienes que escucharme mientras aún eres racional." Castiel asintió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada cuando Sam le indicó que debía hacerlo. El alfa levantó la toalla de baño como si esta fuera una cortina y apartó los ojos mientras hablaba. "Bien, tienes dos opciones, Cas, y quiero que sepas que estoy completamente bien con cualquiera de las dos, la decisión depende totalmente de ti."

"Vale." Castiel dijo con voz temblorosa, aceptando la toalla cuando Sam se la entregó de nuevo.

El impacto inicial de ver a Dean irse de esa forma se estaba desvaneciendo y cuando pensaba en ello, era un poco estúpido que se sintiera abandonado. Todavía tenía a Sam y, de los dos, el hermano menor estaba más tranquilo, así que probablemente era lo mejor. Pero aun así, cuando llegaban a un motel que no tenía suficientes camas, él y Dean siempre compartían una, por lo que se había acostumbrado al olor de Dean.

"Bien." Sam se pasó la mano por el pelo, aquel gesto hizo que Castiel entendiera que no era el único que estaba nervioso por esto. "La opción número uno es alquilar la habitación de al lado. Puedes pasar tu celo solo, cuidándote sin sentirte avergonzado. Además, estaré en esta habitación todo el tiempo, así que si necesitas algo, simplemente puedes golpear la pared."

¿Solo? ¿Su primer celo en cuatro años y lo pasaría solo? ¿En serio olía tan mal? ¿Y por qué se avergonzaría? Esto era natural y tal vez no debería hacerse con una audiencia, pero él no debería sentirse avergonzado, ¿verdad? A menos que en realidad fuera excepcionalmente feo. La gente siempre lo llamaba bonito y cosas así, pero bien podían estar diciéndolo para hacer que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo.

" _¡_ _O_ _!_ " Sam dijo con tono urgente, sacando a Castiel de su enredo de pensamientos cada vez peores. "O puedes pasarlo aquí, conmigo. Estaré aquí para ayudarte a mantenerte limpio y para hacer que comas y bebas como deberías. No te tocaré, por supuesto, pero puedo hacerte compañía."

¿Compañía? Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor.

"Quiero quedarme aquí." Dijo y no sabía por qué, pero aquello sonó totalmente seductor.

Sam tragó saliva. "Entonces ya está decidido. Por ahora creo que deberías tomar algo y tal vez tomar un bocadillo antes de acostarte. Llamaré a Dean y le diré que vaya a una tienda de comestibles."

"¿Cuándo crees que va a volver?"

Sam miró a Castiel con ojos extrañamente tristes. "Cuando tu celo acabe, Cas. Soy todo lo que tienes por ahora, lo siento."

Castiel no sabía por qué el alfa lamentaba eso; era un buen alfa. Dean lo había criado muy bien. Dean sería asombros con los cachorros.

"Me gustaría un poco de jugo de naranja." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama, la toalla deslizándose hacia el piso al olvidar sostenerla.

"Genial", dijo Sam con la cabeza hacia un lado. "Se lo diré. Por ahora, tendrás que conformarte con una Coca, ¿está bien?

"Está bien." Antes de que Castiel se diera cuenta, ya se había acurrucado en la cama de Dean y no en el catre que le habían tendido cuando llegaron a este motel dos días antes. Oh, bueno, las camas de Sam y Dean eran más cómodas después de todo.

"Déjame poner una toalla." Sam murmuró y Castiel se giró hasta quedar sobre su estómago para dejar espacio para la toalla nueva que Sam había cogido del baño.

Sam muy diligentemente no miró el cuerpo desnudo de Castiel y Castiel se obligó a no mencionarlo porque sabía que era su celo tratando de seducir al alfa y mientras Sam había prometido no tocar a Castiel, Castiel difícilmente pensaba que sería justo de su parte intentar forzar al alfa a cumplir su promesa y, al mismo tiempo, seducirlo.

No, pensó Castiel mientras aceptaba la fría Coca Cola que Sam le había traído, haría todo lo posible por no sucumbir al infierno del celo. Se comportaría y simplemente masturbaría educadamente bajo las sábanas de la cama. O, mejor aún, se encargaría de sí mismo en la ducha.

 

   

* * *

 

 

 

 

Después de 9 horas, la resolución de Sam se rompió y tuvo que ir al baño para masturbarse. Bueno, no tuvo que hacerlo en sí, simplemente abrió sus jeans y respiró mientras su nudo aparecía. Estaba tan sobre estimulado, después de haber visto al hermoso omega retorcerse en la cama, que se corrió en tiras gruesas por todo el fregadero tan pronto como agarró su polla.

Gimió con los dientes apretados mientras masajeaba su nudo hinchado e hizo todo lo posible por no pensar en el Omega de la otra habitación. Pero era difícil, Dios sí que era difícil...

Cas era un hombre muy guapo y, si bien Sam podría no albergar el mismo tipo de sentimientos que Dean, al parecer, albergaba; Sam no era ningún tonto. Y, para ser honesto, quería ayudar al omega y, si la situación hubiera sido diferente, lo habría hecho. Muchos omegas pasaban sus celos con amigos o amantes alfa de confianza, o incluso contrataban alfas de los programas financiados por el estado (lo que eran básicamente prostitución, pero legal y reconocido por el gobierno). Los alfas lo hacían también durante sus celos, así que no había nada extraño en ello.

Lo extraño aquí es que ni él ni Dean eran lo que se llamaría ‘amigos alfa confiables’ de Cas. Además, estaba esto de que Dean tenía aparentes sentimientos por el omega. Que se joda por habérselos confesado cinco días antes del celo...

Aunque con la forma en que Cas había manejado la situación de Dean casi muriéndose y toda esa mierda, Sam suponía que no podía culpar a Dean por reconocer sus sentimientos. Porque estos ya habían estado presentes incluso antes, oh Sam  _no_   _era_   _tonto_. Había visto la forma en que Dean miraba a Cas y luego estaba todo esto del secuestro, para lo que Dean no había tenido absolutamente ningún buen argumento para hacerlo.

 

Y luego había resultado tan fácil estar con Cas que Sam olvidaba la mitad del tiempo que realmente lo tenían ahí en contra de su voluntad. Y  _luego_  se había vuelto Súper Cas al no solo haber salvado la vida de Dean usando RCP, sino que también al haberse ocupado de Sam después.

Sam se había negado a mencionárselo a su hermano mayor (y cada día estaría agradecido de que Cas no se lo hubiera dicho), pero por un momento Sam casi había caído en una especie de estado catatónico después de que recostaran a Dean para que descanse en la cama limpia. Le había dicho a Cas que necesitaba una ducha (lo cual era cierto, Dean había sangrado sobre él), pero como que se había quedado atrapado en la ducha.

Una vez hecho aquello, y con su hermano tan seguro como podía estar en el momento, el alfa interior de Sam rugió ante la perspectiva de perder a alguien en su manada. Había terminado con la ropa puesta en la ducha y ahí era donde Cas lo había encontrado y cuidado también. No hablaban de ello, pero Cas había ayudado a Sam a quitarse la ropa y había esperado al otro lado de la cortina de la ducha, diciéndole a Sam lo que tenía que hacer como si fuera su primera vez duchándose. El aroma fresco a madreselva de Cas se había extendido por todo el baño y Sam se había calmado.

Era embarazoso recordarlo ahora, pero Cas había actuado como si fuera una reacción natural de su parte y probablemente así había sido. Después de todo, su hermano mayor casi había muerto en sus brazos, Jesucristo.

Así que de todos modos, Cas había hecho de enfermera (y, extrañamente, de ama de casa) durante esos tres días, extendiendo su suave aroma de omega por toda la habitación del motel y Sam había pensado que no sería tan malo si Cas se quedara por un tiempo. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era porque creía que los omegas podían ser útiles (normalmente eran de crianza y, como Cas mostró, eso podría ser útil en un apuro), pero sabía a nivel instintivo que era porque ya había empezado a acostumbrarse al aroma de Cas, incluyéndolo en su círculo íntimo.

Así que cuando Dean dijo que no podía quedarse durante el celo de Cas, Sam no estaba tan sorprendido como había proclamado estar. Estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos fraternales por Cas y, aparentemente, Dean estaba desarrollando otro tipo de sentimientos y, si bien a Sam le habría costado mucho rechazar los avances incitantes del celo, Dean probablemente ni siquiera hubiera intentado rechazarlo. Y Sam podía entenderlo, ellos podían haberse encariñado con Cas, pero ellos no le agradaban a Cas, ¿verdad? Y, ¿quién querría acostarse con alguien que ama por primera vez durante el celo de esa persona, cuando esta no podía dar su consentimiento correctamente? Gente enferma, y Dean era un montón de cosas (podría ser un poco idiota), pero no era un imbécil violador y Sam estaba orgulloso de él por eso.

Por supuesto, eso no le impidió maldecir a su hermano mientras se preparaba para entrar de nuevo en la habitación. Su nudo apenas había bajado y ahora sabía que tendría que cambiarse a pantalones de chándal o correr el riesgo de frotarse.

La vista que tenía enfrente era más o menos lo que había esperado; Cas era un lío sudoroso (y encantador) sobre la cama de Dean, el nudo inflable que Dean había dejado unas horas antes junto con la comida, salía de su rojo e hinchado agujero. Parecía estar un poco más tranquilo ahora y Sam miró rápidamente el reloj de alarma para verificar la hora. Había estado tratando de monitorear las olas de calor, las cuales parecían estar aumentando, lo que supuso era normal en este punto.

"¿Cas?" Llamó suavemente y el cuerpo del omega se movió débilmente.

Su olor, que normalmente le recordaba una fresca mañana de verano, se había convertido en algo más saturado, algo como una calurosa noche de verano, y a Sam le costaba mucho no ser arrastrado por él. Definitivamente era uno de los mejores aromas a celo que había olido y deseaba haber pensado en pedirle a Dean una máscara facial para tratar de filtrarlo.

"Alfa" Cas respondió, pero Sam estaba bastante seguro de que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Lo más probable es que estuviera reaccionando al olor de Sam.

"Así es, Omega" Dijo con dulzura y se acercó a recoger la toalla que tenía en la mesita de noche. Al principio, Cas la había estado usando él mismo, humedeciéndola para ponérsela en la frente, pero pronto lo abandonó cuando había sentido la primera verdadera ola de calor. Sam la mojó en el tazón que tenía junto a la cama para este propósito y lo puso en la frente del omega. Cas inmediatamente se arrimó al toque, pero Sam tuvo cuidado de no tener contacto piel con piel porque sabía que el celo sería peor para Cas si se tocaban y luego Sam lo rechazaba. "¿Quieres intentar ducharte?"

Pronto el celo sería tan malo que probablemente no podría levantarse y Sam tendría que darle baños de esponja.

"Quiero alfa." Cas gimoteó y Sam cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente para calmarse cuando sintió que su polla se movía ante las palabras.

"Lo sé, pequeño omega." ¡No sabía qué más decir! Esto sin duda era lo más extraño y difícil que había tenido que hacer. Deseaba que Dean estuviera aquí, pero también estaba agradecido de que no estuviera. "¿Qué tal si-"

Se detuvo en seco cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Cas saltar sobre el nudo falso, su delgada polla de omega alzándose contra su sudorosa cadera. Su olor se multiplicó a medida que dejaba salir lubricante y maldita sea, era una vista tan atractiva que al principio Sam no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse boquiabierto como un idiota.

"Alfa, alfa, te quiero a ti."

"S-sí." Sam tuvo que aclararse la garganta para contener un gruñido posesivo. Al infierno con eso, Cas lo quería, ¿verdad? Él quería un alfa y Sam era un alfa dispuesto y...

"Dean." El pequeño lloriqueo de Cas partió en dos el corazón de Sam. "Dean, quiero..." gimió con los ojos cerrados, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y follándose con el juguete.

Fue desgarrador y totalmente suficiente como para que Sam pudiera controlar sus propios pensamientos ridículos porque maldición, eso había estado cerca. Abandonando la idea de la ducha, Sam escogió el baño de esponja y, preocupado, mantuvo un ojo en el reloj, comprobando la hora y notando lo poco que Cas orinaba en relación a lo mucho que bebía. El celo estaba eliminando todo el líquido de otras maneras y a Sam le costaba mucho mantener el control de todo (casi se olvidó de cosas como los niveles de sal) mientras al mismo tiempo manejaba su excitación pero lo lograría, por el bien de Cas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean regresó seis días después, a pedido de Sam. Joder, se sentía mal por todo el asunto y se había sentido aún peor por los breves y mordaces mensajes de texto que Sam le había enviado en respuesta cuando él había querido un informe de cómo iba todo. Bueno, tal vez había estado excesivamente celoso y había enviado un poquitín demasiados (como cincuenta) mensajes pero estaba muy preocupado, ¿vale?

No todos los días, el omega que recién te das cuenta que te gusta, entraba en celo y no  _estabas allí_. Los alfas eran naturalmente protectores y territoriales, de hecho Dean estaba sorprendido por lo bien que había manejado esto, con mucha madurez. Por supuesto, eso no impidió que Sam estuviera molesto por ser el único atrapado para lidiar con el problema y ciertamente no detuvo a Dean por sentirse como el peor alfa por no cuidar de su- de Cas, para empezar.

De todos modos, cuando regresó, Sam había limpiado la habitación y ventilado la mayor parte del aroma. Había cogido algunas sábanas del carrito de la señora de limpieza y hasta había encendido una vela perfumada que había encontrado en un cajón.

"Entonces," Dean dijo con tanto entusiasmo como pudo mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. "¿Qué tan malo fue?"

Sam lucía como si no hubiera dormido durante una semana, lo que probablemente era cierto. "Escúchame, ahora mismo." Sonaba como que no había bebido nada durante una semana tampoco. "Voy a alquilar otra habitación y voy a  _dormir_  y  _tú_ ," agarró el hombro de Dean casi lastimándole. "Vas a hablar con Cas."

Los ojos de Dean se dirigieron a la puerta del baño y pudo escuchar la ducha al otro lado. "¿Cas?"

Sam cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. “¿Tienes  _alguna_  idea de lo difícil que esto fue para mí?” Dean soltó gruñido evasivo que sólo pareció irritar más a Sam. "Tuve que escuchar a un hermoso omega rogar por un nudo de alfa  _todo el día_  durante seis días, Dean."

Dean tuvo que tragarse el gruñido de enojo que amenazaba con escapar. "Pero, ¿tú  no...?"

"No me vengas con eso", Sam espetó. "Por supuesto que no, y ¿sabes por qué?", Se pasó una mano por el pelo desordenado. "Me las arreglé para detenerme en el último momento cada vez y no porque Cas no estaba en su sano juicio, yo estaba muchísimo menos en mis cabales, Dean." Miró a su hermano mayor por un momento y Dean se acercó a apretar su hombro porque mierda, eso tuvo que haber sido difícil.

"Pero no lo hiciste, es todo lo que importa."

"No lo toqué porque él seguía llamándote."

El silencio era tan denso que podría haberse cortado y utilizado como cobertura de sándwich. "¿Qué?"

Sam sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a su bolso de lona, empacando rápidamente algunas cosas. "Él seguía diciendo 'Alfa, Alfa' y en algún punto pensé 'qué demonios,  _soy_  un Alfa', pero en cuanto me acercaba lo suficiente para que  _me_  olfateara y no solo a mi subgénero, él empezaba a llamarte a _ti_." Se detuvo, mirando a la puerta del baño con contemplación. "No creo que lo recuerde, así que no seas duro con él, pero Dean," se volvió, parecía casi triste y Dean se obligó a salir de su estado de shock. "Estaba realmente molesto porque te fuiste, necesitas explicárselo."

 

"Sí... Sí, yo le diré..." ¿Decirle qué? ¿Decirle que probablemente quiso emparejarse con él? No, eso era demasiado, pero definitivamente quería amarlo. ¡Sin embargo, aún lo tenían jodidamente  _secuestrado_! "Me haré cargo de ello."

"Bien." Sam se colgó el bolso al hombro y miró solemnemente a Dean. "Dame un día para estar como nuevo."

Dean asintió, sintiéndose inesperadamente nervioso ante la posibilidad de estar solo con Cas por tanto tiempo. "Un día y luego nos dirigimos hacia el suroeste según lo planeado."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Castiel salió del baño, encontró la habitación limpia y  a Dean en lugar de Sam. Por alguna razón, el ver al alfa sentado en la misma cama donde Castiel había pasado su celo era lo suficientemente estremecedor como para que se detuviera en seco al salir del baño.

"Hola Cas", Dean dijo con una sonrisa amable. "¿Cómo estás?"

Castiel casi quiso escupir algo rencoroso sobre la partida de Dean y no merecer saber cómo estaba, pero ¿cuál sería el punto?

"Bien", Murmuró, yendo hacia donde alguien (probablemente Sam) había dejado su ropa. "Avergonzado por lo que Sam tuvo que vivir." Se puso la camiseta y se detuvo cuando olió el aroma fresco a detergente. "Agradecido por lo que hizo por mí." A diferencia de  _algunos_ alfas... Castiel estaba siendo más que mezquino en su mente. Honestamente ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba. Dean probablemente estaba aquí para ponerle las esposas de nuevo.

"No creo que sea algo por lo que avergonzarse." Dean murmuró. Estaba mirando hacia abajo cuando Cas se giró para entrecerrar los ojos en su dirección. Su olor falló en ocultar lo molesto que estaba pero Castiel no podía decir qué era lo que le molestaría al alfa en esta situación.

"Claro, tener mi primer celo en cuatro años mientras estoy encerrado con un alfa desconocido fue completamente genial."

"Ya no somos exactamente desconocidos."

"¿Sabes qué, Dean?" Castiel espetó. "No sabes cómo fue, para mí  _o para_  Sam, porque no  _estuviste  aquí_. Así que ahórratelo, por favor."

Dios, Dean se veía como si Castiel lo hubiera golpeado en las bolas y su olor apestaba a odio por sí mismo.

"Cas..." Dean extendió su mano y Castiel sintió la necesidad de tomarla. En vez de eso, se sentó lo más lejos posible del alfa, pero en la misma cama. "Simplemente... no podía estar aquí para tu celo. Lo siento."

"Sam también mencionó eso," Castiel murmuró en respuesta cuando Dean pareció tener problemas para continuar. "Supongo que huelo bastante mal, ¿eh?"

"Hueles perfecto."

Castiel levantó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Dean. "¿Qué?"

"Lo digo en serio, hueles jodidamente  _divino_ , ¿de acuerdo?  _Por_  eso no podía estar aquí, ¿no lo entiendes?"

La mente de Castiel todavía aturdida un poco. "¿Te gusta mi olor?" Bueno, como si eso significara algo, a Castiel le gustaban los olores de la mayoría de las personas, pero eso no quería decir que significara algo más. Pero para Dean si significaba más, Castiel estaba seguro.

Dean suspiró bruscamente y se pasó los dedos por el pelo corto. "Esto es muy jodido pero  _sí_. Me gusta tu olor, me gusta tu estúpida cara, me gusta..." Miró hacia otro lado, pareciendo nervioso. "Si hubiera estado aquí en tu celo, no hubiera podido... Quiero decir, a Sam también le gustas pero él estaba- bueno a él no le gustas de la misma forma ¿vale?" Y de todos modos fue muy difícil para él."

Castiel se sonrojó tanto que le dolía la cara. ¿Esto podía estar pasando de verdad? Y para ser honesto, si así era, no estaba seguro de lo que quería responder. Bueno, sabía lo que quería querer responder (deseaba poder reírse cruelmente) pero ya no era eso, ya no.

"Entonces, si te hubieras quedado..." Murmuró, casi susurrando.

"No habría sido algo consensuado." Dean dijo en un tono firme. "¿Y quién quiere que su primera vez con alguien que am- les gusta, sea así?"

Dios mío, ¿Dean en  _realidad_  estaba diciendo lo que Castiel creía que estaba diciendo? Castiel se sintió mareado y su estúpido corazón no paraba de latir con rapidez. Quería encerrarse en el baño y no salir hasta que Dean se hubiera ido y, sin embargo, también quería otras locuras.

 

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que pudo pensar en decir, algo más sería una verdadera locura.  _‘Son asesinos y secuestradores’._  Tenía que repetir eso en su mente porque algo estaba cambiando y no estaba preparado para ello.

"No te preocupes. Y oye, para que lo sepas, cuando este en celo, tienes mi consentimiento. Solo... solo quería decir eso, realmente no significa nada." Dean habló apresuradamente y era obvio que estaba tratando de sonar entusiasta (o incluso juguetón) pero no lo miraba y Castiel sabía que era así porque él no quería admitir lo que Dean estaba proponiendo indirectamente. No estaba rechazando completamente al alfa, pero tampoco lo estaba aceptando y podía oler en el olor de Dean lo mucho que eso le dolía. El omega interno de Castiel se quejó. "Bueno, supongo que deberíamos conseguir algo de comida, ¿eh? Sam se está quedando en otra habitación para pasar la noche y dormir bien. Saldremos mañana."

Dean estaba poniéndose de pie, creando una distancia entre los dos y el omega interno de Castiel quería abrirse camino y ser libre para correr hacia el alfa y confortarlo.

"Dean." Castiel estaba casi tan sorprendido como Dean de haber hablado; y de no haber tomado la salida que el alfa le había dado. "Si sirve de algo..." miró hacia abajo, casi inquieto pero no con nervios porque descubrió dentro de sí mismo que realmente quería decirle esto a Dean. "Si sirve de algo, dolió cuando te fuiste." Dean permaneció en silencio y cuando Castiel levantó la vista nuevamente, se encontró con unos cautelosos ojos verdes. "Sam se ofreció a dejarme pasar mi celo solo en una habitación contigua y eso me dio miedo, así que opté por quedarme con él, pero su sugerencia no me dolió. Ver que tú te marchabas, me hirió por dentro."

Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y si Castiel creía que sus palabras serían demasiado poco para el alfa (demasiado poco para que él entendiera), entonces se había equivocado. Porque mientras Dean no hizo nada más que asentir para reconocer el cambio entre ellos, su olor se transformó a uno de alfa complacido, era tan fuerte que hizo que Castiel sonriera sorpresivamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error y sugerencia pueden decirme sin cuidado. :3  
> apreciaría mucho que dejen kudos y comentarios y den a conocoer esta hermosa historia :)  
> gracais por leer.


End file.
